Numbershot C30: Acidic Motives
by uyigho98
Summary: After defeating Don Thousand, Yuma returns to an ordinary life. But what will happen when 2 of Yuma's old foes team up and take one of Yuma's Numbers? (My fanfics do not follow the show completely and in my fanfics all of the Barians have become friends with Yuma.) Also this is my first fanfic so it might not be good, but please review. Also I have Vile.EXE's permission to use Mia.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh Zexal or its characters. But I do own any aforementioned OC and any cards that are not real.

Numbershot C30: Acidic Motives

Chapter 1

"Hey Astral? Can I ask you something?" Yuma said as he walked home from school. "Of course Yuma," Astral replied.

"I was wondering, how many Number monsters have we collected so far?"

"Hmmm," Astral mused, "I believe we have collected seventy Number monsters considering that Number 96 escaped again." "Yeah. I wonder where Number 96 is," Yuma commented, "I would think that he would be trying to destroy us instead of hiding."

*Meanwhile in Barian World*

A lone Barian wearing a black robe with a Barian Emblem attached to the front watched Yuma and Astral through a large Baria Crystal. The Barian chuckled and turned to a figure in the shadows.

"I believe its time to show both of them that we are done hiding," The Barian said.

"Yes," the other being replied, "I will put our plan into process." The figure then opened a portal and entered it along with the Barian.

*2 hours later on Earth*

"Lets get this duel started!" Yuma cried. He and Astral had arrived at Yuma's house to see Tori, Rio, Shark, Dumon, Mizar, Alito, and Girag waiting for him. They had decided to host a tournament just for fun.

"Sorry, but your tournament…is cancelled," a voice said. Yuma spun around to see Vector. "Vector!" Yuma cried happily running over to him.

Vector simply raised his hand and fired a sphere of Barian energy at Yuma. Right before it hit Yuma Dumon jumped in front of him and deflected the sphere.

"What was that for!?" Yuma yelled. Vector just chuckled and raised his right hand revealing a purple 108.

"What!?" Dumon gasped. "Another Number over 100!?" Tori cried seeing it. "And that's not all." Everyone spun around to see Number 96.

"You!" Astral cried. "Yup!" Number 96 laughed, "And I want something from you Astral! I want this!" Number 96 thrust his hand forward and pulled it back as the Number 30 appeared and flashed orange.

At the same time Astral cried out in pain as a card shot out of his body and into the hand of Number 96. Number 96 then threw the card to Vector who caught it and said, "Yuma and Astral! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Fine!" Yuma cried. "I activate a Barian's Sphere Field!" Vector said. "Duel Disk, go!" Yuma said as he readied his Duel Disk. "Duel Gazer, lets roll!" Yuma said as he readied his Duel Gazer. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established"** "Lets Duel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is on the first page. Bolded cards are mine.

Numbershot C30: Acidic Motives

Chapter 2

Vector's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Vector: 4000

"I'll start! I draw!" Vector smirked, "I Normal Summon **Acid Ghost**!" Vector's monster phased through the ground taking on the appearance of Gogogo Ghost but its armor was completely purple and in the spaces between the armor you could see blue acid flowing throughout its body.

**Acid Ghost: Lv. 3 WATER Zombie ATK: 1500/DEF: 0**

"I've never seen Vector use that card," Dumon mussed.

"Next since Acid Ghost was successfully Summoned I can Special Summon **Acid Gigas**!" This time the monster burst out of the ground. This time the monster had the appearance of Gogogo Gigas with purple armor and the pillars on its back was leaking green acid.

**Acid Gigas: Lv. 3 WATER Rock ATK: 0/DEF: 1800**

"Ugh. Same with that one," Alito said disgusted.

"I will now Overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters!" Vector declared. Vector's two monsters turned fully blue and shot into the air spiraling each other. A galaxy portal appeared and both monsters flew in. "With these monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

The Number's sealed form rose out of the portal as the Number 30 appeared and flashed orange. The sealed form resembled a bunch of tubes filled with some kind of liquid attached to each other. As the sealed form unfolded Vector shouted, "Appear… Number 30! Acid Golem of Destruction!" The Number stood up and roared with the orange 30 glowing on its right leg while 2 blue Overlay Units circling it.

Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction: Rank 3 WATER Rock ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000 2 Overlay Units

"What!?" Yuma cried, "How did he get Acid Golem!?"

"Of course!" Astral realized, "The card Number 96 took from me and gave to Vector was Number 30!"

"Well that sure took you long enough!" Number 96 laughed.

"I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" Vector smirked.

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Vector: 4000

"My turn!" Yuma smiled, "I draw!" "I Normal Summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma's signature Spellcaster appeared and grunted

Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

"Next up is Gagagawind!" Yuma chirped, "This lets me Summon a Gagaga Monster and make it Level 4! Appear Gagaga Girl!" Yuma's 2nd signature Spellcaster appeared twirled and winked.

Gagaga Girl: Lv. 4 (Due to Gagagawind) DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/DEF: 800

"Oh yeah!" Alito yelled, "Here it comes!"

"I now Overlay my two monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Yuma declared as his monsters turned fully purple and flew into a galaxy portal that appeared. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred. "Appear Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma's Number flew down and grunted taking a fighting stance with 2 yellow Overlay Units circling him.

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 2 Overlay Units

"Next the effect of Gagaga Girl activates!" Yuma said as Gagaga Girl reappeared dialing her phone. "When she and only other Gagaga monsters are used to Xyz Summon your Acid Golem loses all of its ATK! Go Cell Phone Subtraction!" Gagaga Girl pointed her phone at Acid Golem and a beam of light shot out and hot Acid Golem who groaned weakly.

Acid Golem ATK: 0

"Now Utopia attack! Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia drew his sword and charged at Acid Golem but hit something 2 yards away from Acid Golem and bounced back to Yuma's field.

"What happened!?" Yuma yelled shocked.

"This happened Yuma," Vector laughed revealing his face-down which was Draining Shield, "I played Draining Shield. This card negates your attack and grants me LP equal to Utopia's ATK!"

Vector: 6500

"Aw man!" Girag growled.

"Ugh," Yuma groaned, "I play a one card face-down and that's all!"

Vector's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Vector: 6500

"I draw!" Vector declared, "And I use an Overlay Unit so I wont take damage!"

Vector looked at the card he drew and laughed.

Vector then held up his card and yelled, "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Acid Destruction Force**!"

* * *

My Custom Cards

Acid Ghost

Level 3 WATER Zombie

ATK: 1500/DEF: 0

When this card is Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Acid" monster from your hand.

Acid Gigas

Level 3 WATER Rock

ATK: 0/DEF: 1800

This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Rank-Up-Magic Acid Destruction Force

Coming next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Numbershot C30: Acidic Motives

Chapter 3

Vector held up his card and yelled, "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Acid Destruction Force**!"

"What!?" Tori cried

Mia then materialized beside her looking at Vector in horror.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network using Acid Golem!" Acid Golem then turned fully red and flew into a black portal that appeared in the sky. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A burst of dark light occurred before the Number 30 appeared and flashed orange before becoming murky textured.

A Barian Gate appeared and the chains on it shattered revealing another portal. A red energy beam then shot out of the portal and was surrounded by a green sphere. As the energy beam took shape Vector was chanting, "The corrosive acid of the universe has been given life so it can destroy all! Appear **Chaos Number 30: Acid Golem of Destructive Horror**!" The sphere then vanished revealing the Chaos Number. It looked a lot like its base form but it had some differences. Its armor was no longer purple but was black with green, red, blue, and purple lines spreading across the body. There were pillars on its back that spewed green acid while blue acid leaked from two glass tubes that were attached to the back right beneath the pillars. Its was drooling red acid and purple acid was leaking from its body in various places. It opened its glowing yellow eyes while the orange 30 glowed on the center of its chest. It let out a loud gurgling roar with 2 blue Overlay Units circling it.

**Chaos Number 30: Acid Golem of Destructive Horror Rank 5 WATER Rock ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000 2 Overlay Units**

"What…" Alito began.

"Is…" Girag continued.

"That?" Shark finished.

"Behold Acid Golem of Destructive Horror!" Vector cackled, "Now by discarding my entire hand you gain control of my monster!"

"Huh?" Rio said, "Why would Vector give Yuma a monster with 4000 ATK?"

"I'll tell you why!" Number 96 cried, "Acid Golem cannot attack, while he has no Overlay Units his owner cant Special Summon, his owner loses 500 LP at their End Phases, and during the Standby Phase of his owner doesn't use an Overlay Unit his owner loses 3000 LP!"

"What!?" Tori cried in horror.

"Your move Yuma."

Yuma's Turn

Vector: 6500

Yuma: 4000

"Alright! I draw!" Yuma yelled, "Now I use an Overlay Unit so I don't take damage!"

Acid Golem: 1 Overlay Unit

"I Normal Summon **Gagaga Wizard**!"

**Gagaga Wizard Lv. 3 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

"Now by using Gagaga Wizard's effect I can bring out Gagaga Caesar!"

Gagaga Caesar Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1800/DEF: 600

"I now build the Overlay Network using Wizard and Caesar!" Yuma declared

Yuma's monsters turned fully orange (Caesar) and fully purple (Wizard) before spiraling into the air and entering a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred and the Number 17 appeared and flashed yellow.

"Appear… Number 17! Leviathan Dragon!" The dragon roared with the yellow 17 glowing on its horn while two blue Overlay Units circled it.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Rank 3 WATER Dragon ATK: 2000/DEF: 0 2 Overlay Units

"Next by using an Overlay Unit Leviathan Dragon gains 500 ATK!" Yuma explained as Leviathan Dragon chomped down onto one of it's Overlay Units.

Leviathan Dragon: 1 Overlay Unit

Leviathan Dragon ATK: 2500

"Now Utopia and Leviathan Dragon both attack you directly!" Yuma declared, "Go Rising Sun Slash and Shock Stream Blast!"

Utopia raced toward Vector and slashed him across the chest. Then Leviathan Dragon fired his attack hitting Vector dead on.

Vector: 1500

"I end my turn!"

Vector's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Vector: 1500

"I draw!" Vector cried, "I play my Trap! Go, **Acid Burst**! This Trap removes all Overlay Units that are attached to Acid Golem and inflicts 500 points of damage to you for each one!" Acid Golem's Overlay Unit then exploded causing Yuma to fly backwards into the Sphere Field.

Acid Golem: 0 Overlay Units

Yuma: 3500

"Now I play the Field Spell **Acid World**!" Vector cackled as the area turned into a lake of acid with Yuma and Vector standing on stone pillars while Yuma's friends were on the edge of the acid lake.

"While this card is in play only Acid monsters can attack and since Acid Golem isn't allowed to attack you cannot win!" Vector explained with a crazy look on his face.

"No way…" Rio breathed

"Your move Yuma," Number 96 smirked, "And you better make it good because its your last!"

* * *

My Custom Cards

Rank-Up-Magic Acid Destruction Force

Normal Spell Card

Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control with "Acid" in its name; Negate the the targets effects then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Chaos Number 30: Acid Golem of Destructive Horror ( helped on the effect)

Rank 4 WATER Rock

ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000

3 Level 4 monsters  
While this card has no Xyz Materials, you cannot Special Summon any monsters. This card cannot attack. During your Standby Phase: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card or take 3000 damage. During each of your End Phases: You take 500 damage. If "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" is attached to this card as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect:  
● When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can discard all cards in your hand: Your opponent gains control of this card.

Gagaga Wizard

Level 3 DARK Spellcaster

ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is Summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your hand.

Acid Burst

Normal Trap

Select 1 "Acid" Xyz monster on the field. Detach all Xyz Materials attached to the selected monster and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material detached through this cards effect.

Acid World

While this card is face-up on the field only monsters with "Acid" in their name can attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Numbershot C30: Acidic Motives

Chapter 4

"Your move Yuma," Number 96 smirked, "And you better make it good because its your last!"

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 3500

Vector: 1500

"We'll see about that!" Yuma yelled, "My turn! Draw!"

"And now you lose 3000 due to Acid Golem!" Vector declared.

The tubes on Acid Golem's back cracked causing more of the blue acid to leak while the pillars started pumping out more green acid. Just before the different colored acids fell on Yuma a force field surrounded him causing the acid to fall into the acid lake.

Yuma: 6500

"W-What!?" Vector cried, "How can this be!?"

Astral smirked and said, "Yuma discarded one card to activate…"

"My Rainbow Life Trap!" Yuma finished, "It negates all damage I would take this turn and increases my LP by the amount I would have lost!"

"I cant do anything with my last card so I'm done," Yuma said, "And thanks to Rainbow Life Acid Golem heals me."

Yuma: 7000

Vector's Turn

Yuma: 7000

Vector: 1500

"My turn! I draw!" Vector yelled, "I play **Acid Draw** so I banish Acid Ghost and Acid Gigas to draw two cards! Draw!"

Vector looked at his cards and his eyes widened while he grinned evilly.

"Before I do anything else I think I should change into something a but more…comfortable," He said before yelling, "Go, Barian Battle Morph!"

Vector was then surrounded by a purple light as waves of energy pulsed out of him. When the light faded Vector was in his Barian form.

Vector chuckled evilly and said, "This duel will end very soon Yuma, and it starts with this! I activate Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One!"

"What!?" Shark, Rio, Dumon, Alito, Mizar, and Girag yelled in surprise.

"Appear before us, Number 104!" Vector laughed, "Masquerade!"

The Number 104 appeared and flashed purple as Masquerade's sealed form appeared. The sealed form unfolded revealing Vector's Over-Hundred Number.

"Then The Seventh One will Rank-Up Masquerade!" Vector continued, "I rebuild the Overlay Network using Masquerade!" Masquerade then turned fully red and flew into a black portal that appeared in the sky. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A burst of dark light occurred before the Number 104 appeared and flashed purple before becoming murky textured.

A Barian Gate appeared and the chains on it shattered revealing another portal. A red energy beam then shot out of the portal and was surrounded by a green sphere. As the energy beam took shape Vector was chanting, "The mask of lies and deceit be reborn with the power of Chaos! Appear Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" The sphere then vanished revealing Vector's Over-Hundred Chaos Number with the purple 104 glowing on its forehead while a single purple Overlay Unit circled it.

"Not good!" Yuma gasped.

"Next I activate my **Umbral Acid **Spell!" Vector cackled, "This changes the name of Umbral Horror Masquerade into Umbral Acid Masquerade! That means he is now treated as a Acid monster!"

"Well played Vector," Number 96 smirked.

"Now Masquerade attack Leviathan Dragon!" Vector commanded. Masquerade raised his right with his palm facing Leviathan Dragon. Masquerade's eyes flashed and purple acid shot out of his hands melting the dragon while some of the acid hit Yuma.

Yuma: 6500

"There's more," Vector said, "Now thanks to Umbral Acid since Masquerade destroyed your monster you take damage equal to Masquerade's DEF!" Masquerade lunged at Yuma and hit him with it's staff.

Yuma: 5000

"I end my turn Yuma," Vector said, "But if I were you I would stay down because there is no way you can win!"

* * *

My Custom Cards

Umbral Acid

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Umbral Horror" monster you control. It is now treated as an "Acid" monster while equipped with this card.

Acid Draw

Normal Spell Card

Banish up to 3 "Acid" monsters from your Graveyard and draw 1 card for each monster banished.


	5. Chapter 5

Numbershot C30: Acidic Motives

Chapter 5

"I end my turn Yuma," Vector said, "But if I were you I would stay down because there is no way you can win!"

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 5000

Vector: 1500

"Oh yeah!?" Yuma yelled jumping to his feet.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma chirped before the acid form Acid Golem fell on him.

Yuma: 2000

Yuma looked at his card and his eyes widened.

"Astral, look," Yuma said.

Astral looked at the card and his eyes widened as well before saying, "Do it Yuma."

Yuma nodded and turned to glare at Vector before saying, "Get ready Vector! Cause I'm feeling the flow!"

Yuma held up his card and declared, "I activate Double-Rank-Up-Magic Hope Force!" (Believe it or not but this is actually a real card!)

"Say what!?" Vector cried.

"D-Double-Rank-Up-Magic!?" Number 96 yelled.

"That's right!" Yuma smirked, "This card doesn't Rank-Up Utopia, but it does use Utopia's Overlay Units to Xyz Summon 2 Rank-Up forms of Utopia!"

Utopia's Overlay Units stopped circling him and turned fully yellow before flying into 2 galaxy portals that appeared in the sky.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network twice using Utopia's Overlay Units!" Yuma declared, "Go Double-Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!"

Two Number 39s appeared and both flashed red before becoming murky textured.

As the two Chaos Numbers were appearing Yuma was chanting, "The powers of hopes and dreams have the potential to merge along two different paths of evolution! The time has come for those paths to unite! Appear mighty Chaos Numbers of hopes and dreams! Utopia Ray Victory and Utopia Ray V!" Both Chaos Numbers appeared back to back with the red 39 glowing on both of their left shoulders while both had a single yellow Overlay Unit circling them.

Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500 1 Overlay Unit

Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000 1 Overlay Unit

"Amazing…" Mia breathed.

"Now I use Utopia Ray V's effect!" Yuma cried, "By using an Overlay Unit Masquerade is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK! Go, Spinning Blades of Destruction!" As Yuma said this V absorbed its only Overlay Unit before throwing its blades at Masquerade.

Utopia Ray V: 0 Overlay Units

"Masquerade uses his effect!" Vector giggled, "By using an Overlay Unit your effect is negated! Also you discard 1 card and your LP is cut in half!"

Masquerade: 0 Overlay Units

Masquerade deflected Utopia Ray V's blades using his staff before Yuma's card glowed purple before exploding.

Yuma: 1000

"Ugh, I end my turn," Yuma groaned before Acid Golem spat red acid at Yuma.

Yuma: 500

Vector's Turn

Yuma: 500

Vector: 1500

"I draw!" Vector laughed, "But I will now end my turn. After all Acid Golem is about to finish you off!"


	6. Chapter 6

Numbershot C30: Acidic Motives

Chapter 6

Vector's Turn

Yuma: 500

Vector: 1500

"I draw!" Vector laughed, "But I will now end my turn. After all Acid Golem is about to finish you off!"

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 500

Vector: 1500

"Astral! There is only one way to win, so lets do it!" Yuma said.

"Alright Yuma," Astral agreed, "Lets go."

"We now Overlay ourselves to build the Overlay Network!" Yuma and Astral yelled as Yuma gained a red aura and Astral gained a blue one.

They both then shot into the air like in an Xyz Summon before colliding. A crystal like portal appeared and in front of it the change was taking place.

While this was happening Astral can be heard chanting, "When true friends believe in each other no matter what and become one the true power of ZEXAL is revealed! Go ZEXAL Morph!"

Yuma then appeared in his 3rd ZEXAL Form. He had gold armor covering his body with patches of red armor. He also had silver wings while his hair was more defined and was colored gold and red. His right was now gold while his left had become orange. His Duel Disk now resembled an "X".

"W-What!?" Number 96 gasped.

"Don't worry," Vector said to Number 96 calmly, "It doesn't matter. Acid Golem will finish him.

"We'll see Vector!" Yuma declared before placing his hand, which was glowing, on his deck.

Astral was then heard saying, "Great duelists can shape the outcome of any duel into victory! They can even create the cards they need!"

"Go! Shining Draw!" Yuma finished as he drew his card creating a flash of light.

Acid Golem then turned to Yuma and roared before thrusting his hand forward.

It stopped midway.

"Huh!?" Vector gasped when he saw something blocking Acid Golem's fist.

It was a monster. It looked human but had angel-like wings and was carrying 2 huge shields.

"Thank you Vector for discarding this card which is known as **Damage Defender**!" Yuma smirked, "You see, if I would take damage from a card effect I can Special Summon Damage Defender and reduce the damage to 0!"

As Yuma spoke those last words Acid Golem pulled his fist back.

Damage Defender: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 0/DEF: 2800

"Now get ready to lose Vector!" Yuma yelled, "I activate **Acid Hope**!"

"This Spell will negate the effects of Acid Golem!" Astral explained as the cracks on the tubes disappeared, the pillars stopped spewing acid, his drool became water, and the leaks all over its body stopped.

"It also transfers the ATK of all 3 Utopias to Acid Golem!" Astral continued.

"W-What did you say!?" Vector cried in fear.

Acid Golem ATK: 11900

"Now go, Acid Golem!" Yuma and Astral declared together, "Attack Masquerade with Acid Gush!"

Acid Golem roared before firing acid from its hands melting Masquerade.

"Noooo!" Vector cried as his LP fell to 0.

A buzzer sounded and Yuma's face appeared with the word WIN before the AR disappeared.

"Ugh," Vector groaned, I lost again. But this isn't the last you'll see of me."

Vector then turned around and opened a portal to Barian World before walking into it along with Number 96.

"I hope we never do see them again," Yuma muttered.

* * *

My Custom Cards

Damage Defender

Level 4 LIGHT Warrior

ATK: 0/DEF: 2800

Effect: Once per duel if you would take damage due to a card effect you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard and reduce the damage to 0.

Acid Hope

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 "Acid" monster you control. Its effects are negated and it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all "Utopia" monsters you control.


End file.
